


That was illegal, but okay.

by joohng



Category: Changkyun - Fandom, I.M - Fandom, Jooheon - Fandom, Monsta X, minhyuk - Fandom, monsta x changkyun, monsta x i.m, monsta x jooheon, monsta x minhyuk - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, I.M - Freeform, Monsta X Minhyuk, Other, changkyun - Freeform, jooheon - Freeform, minhyuk - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, monsta x changkyun - Freeform, monsta x i.m - Freeform, monsta x jooheon - Freeform, monstax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohng/pseuds/joohng
Summary: Jooheon grips the interior grab handle, his knuckles white as he braces himself in the passenger seat. He considers going back on his word, but can’t seem to remember how to speak.(Minhyuk learns how to drive under the guidance of Jooheon, with Changkyun in tow.)





	That was illegal, but okay.

Jooheon grips the interior grab handle, his knuckles white as he braces himself in the passenger seat. His lips are pressed in a tight line as his foot slams a nonexistent brake pedal into the floor. He considers going back on his word, but can’t seem to remember how to speak. 

Changkyun snickers from his spot in the backseat, excited to see whatever mishap that will soon unfold, “Damn dude, we didn’t even move yet. Hell, we didn’t even start the car,” 

Minhyuk impatiently wiggles in the driver’s seat, shaking his leg up and down as he fiddles with the keys and the ignition.

“Oh god,” Jooheon groans from the passenger seat, already regretting his decision to offer his assistance, “This was a bad idea,”

“I think this is a _great_ idea,” Changkyun sarcastically counters. He was more than happy to tag along Minhyuk’s driving lesson with Jooheon, it was getting chummy around the dorm anyways. 

Minhyuk manages to start the car, his expression brightening immediately at the engine’s purr, “Well, I think the hardest part is over,”

Jooheon still has a death grip on the safety bars, “I can only hope so.”

Changkyun digs in his back pocket, taking out a pocket notebook and pencil out for the hell of it. In it he writes:

  * _Capable of starting car ✓_



He tosses the notebook and pencil on to the empty seat next to him, and reaches in his tote bag to unwrap one of the many juice boxes he packed for the ride. With Jooheon’s poor sense of direction and Minhyuk’s nonexistent driving skills, the three of them could be out all day. 

Changkyun’s still considering whether he should have packed more snacks when Jooheon teaches Minhyuk the different gears. Jooheon speaks quickly, his nerves obviously getting the best of him. If Changkyun didn’t know better, he’d think Jooheon was the one learning how to drive, not Minhyuk. 

“Minhyuk, listen,” Jooheon warns, “P means park, R means reverse, N means neutral, D means drive, and L means low,”

Minhyuk nods enthusiastically, “And what exactly does low mean?”

“Well,” Jooheon blinks, taken aback by the fact that he doesn’t know the answer, “To be honest, I don’t really know,”

Minhyuk shrugs once, and puts the car in drive without a second thought. He throws caution to the wind, and Jooheon stiffens in his seat. 

Changkyun continues to watch the scene unfold when he blindly reaches for his notebook and pencil:

  * _Capable of putting car in drive ✓_



“Okay, okay, okay,” Jooheon frantically points at each pedal, “ _That_ one is the brake, and _that_ one is the gas,”

Being the type to jump in head first, Minhyuk stomps the right pedal and then the left, still not entirely sure which one is which, “ _This_ one?”

The car jerks forward and to a halt, sending Changkyun face first in the back of Jooheon’s seat. His juice box hits the floor, some of it spilling on to the carpet, “Aw fuck,” he curses softly in English, “My juice,”

Changkyun’s still wiping the mess when Minhyuk hits the gas again, much lighter this time, “Minhyuk, NO!” Jooheon shouts, “Minhyuk, you need to _listen_ before you go, okay?”

The car comes to a rolling halt and Minhyuk puts both his hands up in apology, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,”

Jooheon’s face goes red as a drop of angry spit flies out of his mouth and on the side of Minhyuk’s face, “Both hands on the wheel!”

Minhyuk obediently regrips the steering wheel, face forward, his foot far away from any of the pedals, “Crap, sorry, sorry.”

Jooheon chews the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying anything harsh. He momentarily closes his eyes and rubs his temples with the tips of his fingers. He exhales deeply before regaining his composure, “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he reassures, “Again, all I need you to do, is to just _listen_.”

The student driver nods optimistically, eager to improve, “I got this,” he chants, “I got this,”

“Alright,” Jooheon begins again, “You’re going to gently, _gently_ tap the right pedal, that’s the gas,” he emphasizes.

Minhyuk looks at him dumbfounded, “Which one is the _right_ pedal? Jooheon, how am I supposed to know which one is right and which one is wrong?”

Changkyun throws his head back for a hearty cackle when Jooheon facepalms himself in the forehead. 

Jooheon inwardly counts to ten before he answers, “Minhyuk, when I say _right_ I mean right and left. Not right and wrong,”

“Ah,” Minhyuk realizes his mistake, but is eager to start again, “Got it.”

“Now that that is settled,” Jooheon continues, “Gently tap the _right_ pedal to go forward. Remember, that’s the gas,”

Minhyuk does so perfectly, causing Jooheon to sigh with relief, “Perfect,”

Jooheon feels a little bit safer as soon as Minhyuk successfully drives the car at a snail’s pace. Minhyuk’s morale skyrockets, “I didn’t screw up!”

Changkyun muffles a snicker by popping another cracker in his mouth when Jooheon points to the red light up ahead, “Okay Minhyuk, now go straight through this light,”

And he does. Minhyuk takes his new found listening skills a bit too literally, and floors the gas, blowing through the red light. The car accelerates past the intersection, just barely missing a few oncoming cars. 

Changkyun nearly chokes on his drink when the car is nearly t-boned by an 18 wheeler, its headlights temporarily blinding him in the back seat. 

Jooheon’s still screaming bloody murder from the passenger seat, one hand crushing the safety handle and the other clawed into the armrest, his young life flashing before his very eyes. 

Even Changkyun is shocked into temporary silence when the car rolls to a sudden stop, “Well,” he pauses in disbelief, his vision still blurry, “That was illegal, but okay,”

Jooheon considers opening the door and running out the car. Who cares if he runs into the middle of traffic on a moderately busy road, anywhere is safer but here.

Minhyuk’s still trying to discern the gas from the brake when Changkyun writes in his pocket notebook one last time:

  * _Capable of following orders: ✓  
_
  * _Capable of following traffic light: X_



**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
